A boa educação
by Mystik
Summary: Aya dará uma lição que será inesquecível para Ken...escrita junto com Lilik!


Nossa história mais longa...e pervertida ehehehee! Boa leitura!

**A boa educação**

Mais um domingo jogando futebol com as crianças no campinho do parque. Mas como havia chovido mais cedo, o gramado estava molhado e cheio de barro. Ken olhou sua roupa, completamente suja, e suspirou. Não podia fazer nada, era impossível manter a roupa limpa quando se joga como goleiro, se atirando para todos os lados para pegar as bolas.

As crianças estavam voltando para casa, e Ken também resolveu fazer o mesmo. As chuteiras completamente enlameadas. A roupa, que antes era branca com detalhes azuis, estava quase que completamente marrom. Caminhava lentamente para casa. Lá chegando, quando entrou, suas meias também estando em um estado deplorável, acabaram sujando a entrada de lama.

- Ai...eu tô muito cansado...depois que eu tomar um banho e relaxar, eu limpo isso... – continuou andando pela casa, deixando o chão imundo, como suas roupas.

Aya estava descendo para ir até a cozinha fazer algo para comer quando duas coisas o deixaram literalmente estático: Ken sem camisa e o chão da sala completamente sujo. Ele apenas estreitou os olhos quando viu a cara que o moreno fez ao vê-lo ali na escada. Parecia uma criança pega em uma travessura.

Ken ficou pálido, não esperava encontrar o ruivo na casa, pensou que ele estivesse no hospital, visitando sua irmã. Mas para seu desespero, ele estava bem ali, na sua frente, olhando-o com um olhar fulminante de morte. Agora, teria que limpar tudo aquilo, antes de poder relaxar.

- Kuso! Como eu sou azarado! – disse baixo, para si mesmo, batendo com a mão na própria cabeça – Olha só! Meu deus! Eu nem vi que tinha feito essa sujeira toda! Como eu sou lerdo! – tentou disfarçar sua real intenção, que era de descansar para depois limpar sua sujeira.

- Hidaka...Ken...acho bom que a hora que eu voltar da cozinha você ter limpado tudo isso...porque depois vamos ter uma conversinha... – sibilou o ruivo lentamente, num tom frio e perigoso.

- Droga...agora eu me ferrei gostoso! – olhou para o ruivo descendo a escada – Então toma cuidado para não espalhar a sujeira, porque eu não vou limpar o que você sujar! – gritou do alto da escada – Ai! Como eu sou burro! Vou ter que descer lá também, pra pegar um pano de chão! – novamente bateu na própria cabeça.

Sem que Ken visse, um sorriso predatório apareceu no rosto de Aya enquanto ele ia a cozinha. Ah, mas o jogador ia pagar por ter feito aquela sujeira...ah se ia...

Ele atravessou a cozinha, indo para a lavanderia, pegar um rodo, um pano e um balde com água e sabão. Seria terrível, limpar aquilo tudo!

- Mas que droga...se não tivesse chovido, eu não teria que limpar isso tudo!

Começou, com seu serviço. O mais terrível era que queria descansar um pouco, mas não poderia até deixar aquilo tudo limpinho de novo.

- Kuso! KUSO! KUSO!

Aya abriu a geladeira enquanto ouvia o moreno praguejar na sala. Ele bebeu calmamente um copo de água gelada quando viu algo lá dentro que lhe deu uma idéia. Agora era só esperar o jogador ir para o quarto tomar banho...

Terminando tudo, voltou para a cozinha e olhou para o líder que não tirava os olhos de alguma coisa na geladeira.

- Hey! Nunca ouviu falar que não se deve ficar com a porta da geladeira aberta não! Isso gasta energia, sabia! Agora eu sei é por isso que a conta de luz vem aquele absurdo! – sentiu um frio subir pela espinha, ao se deparar com o olhar shine do líder. Resolveu então, correr para dentro da lavanderia e depois voltou e não viu mais o líder lá. Então resolveu ir para o quarto, tomar um gostoso, relaxante e demorado banho.

* * *

Aya estava no seu quarto, usando apenas uma calça de moletom enquanto lia um livro. Seu quarto era do lado do moreno e com isso ele podia ouvir que o outro tomava um banho demorado. Sorrindo pra si mesmo ele pegou o que havia tirado da geladeira e foi em direção ao quarto do jovem.

- Depois sou eu que gasto energia...

Ken terminou o demorado banho e saiu do banheiro nu. Havia se secado no banheiro e aquele era seu quarto, logo não teria problema algum andar por ele sem nada, ou teria! Distraído, andou até o guarda-roupa e nem se tocou se havia alguém no quarto.

Aya arregalou os olhos ao ter tal visão. E sua respiração começou a falhar ao ver Ken se inclinar na gaveta para pegar uma bermuda. Precisava falar algo e rápido!

- Er...Ken?

O jogador se assustou completamente. Ficou extremamente pálido e assustado, sua pele morena parecia ter ficado completamente cinza e novamente, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

- A-aya! – tentou disfarçar tamanha surpresa, mas era impossível, o que ele estaria fazendo ali! E o pior, olhando para ele, completamente despido! – Como...digo...o que...digo... – nem sabia o que falar tamanho o susto e a vergonha.

- Eu disse que iríamos conversar...Ken... – disse o ruivo percebendo o nervosismo do outro e sorrindo internamente.

- Mas...mas...você deveria ter batido na porta! – estava ficando levemente alterado, com que direito ele invadia seu quarto e ficava olhando-o nu! – Bem...eu...eu vou vestir alguma coisa! – ao virar-se para o guarda-roupa, sentiu-se envergonhado, sabia, que de alguma forma, o ruivo estava olhando seu corpo, devorando-o com aqueles olhos, que com certeza o fariam derreter e se entregar, largando-se.

Novamente, deu um tapa em sua cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento e começar a procurar por algo para se vestir, antes que de branco de susto, ele passasse a vermelho.

Aya esperou calmamente até o outro se vestir. Se bem que dependendo do rumo da noite, ele não ia terminar com aquelas roupas. Enquanto isso olhava disfarçadamente para o corpo perfeito do atleta.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, Ken virou-se, olhando para Aya.

- Ta, agora me explica, porque você entrou aqui sem bater me pegando naquela situação...constrangedora! – ele olhava sério para o ruivo e extremamente envergonhado.

O ruivo deu um sorriso de lado, vendo o outro arregalar os olhos, surpreso. É, nem ele tava se reconhecendo.

- Eu disse que você ia ter que aprender a não ficar sujando a casa inteira... – ele levantou-se e ficou a poucos centímetros do outro, seus corpos quase se tocando – Ken...

- Ta, mas eu já limpei, não limpei! E bem antes de terminar os dez minutos de prazo que você tinha me dado! E não é minha culpa, se choveu hoje cedo e por causa disso, o campo estava completamente cheio de lama! E eu não iria ficar sem jogar por causa disso! – olhava sério, tentando se afastar do ruivo que estava tão perto de si.

É, eu sei...pode acontecer o que for, mas você não fica sem jogar... – continuou Aya indo um pouco mais pra frente. Sua mão pegou um dos pulsos do outro, sentindo-o estremecer ao contato e de tê-lo tão próximo.

- Sim, eu não deixo de jogar por nada! – tentava se afastar um pouco mais, mas Aya simplesmente não soltava seu pulso e aquilo estava deixando-o nervoso.

- Mesmo? Interessante... – mais um milímetro e o ruivo acertava em cheio os lábios carnudos do moreno. Seu hálito quente umedecendo os lábios do jogador, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a pele do pulso do jovem levemente.

Sentia o coração disparar, e não tinha mais como continuar recuando, já estava com as costas coladas na parede. Sentia a respiração de Aya misturando-se com a sua. Estava ficando impossível lutar, mas, não aceitaria tudo tão facilmente.

- Sabe Ken...eu tenho...uma ótima maneira de fazer você aprender... – sibilou Aya num tom rouco enquanto colocava a outra mão livre do lado da cabeça do moreninho.

- Eu posso sujar...mas eu limpo o que sujo, e você viu muito bem que a sala ficou impecável... – retrucou, mesmo ante ao tom sedutor usado pelo ruivo. Ele levou a mão para parede atrás de si, como se quisesse agarr�-la. Estava ficando mais nervoso ainda com o ruivo tão perto.

Aya balançou a cabeça numa negativa, nunca desviando seus olhos violetas do outro.

- Eu acho que vou testar meu método em você... – disse, seus lábios esbarrando levemente nos do outro, de tão próximos que estavam.

- Ahn...Aya...desde quando você desenvolveu um método para ensinar as pessoas à não sujarem a casa? – incrível como no calor daquele momento, Ken conseguia fazer uma pergunta tão idiota – você participava das aulas de economia doméstica durante o colegial! – ao imaginar Aya num meio de um monte de meninas, com aquele olhar shine, aprendendo como manter a casa limpa e a assar bolos e biscoitos. Ken não se conteve, não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Aya deu um sorriso tão predatório que Ken parou de rir. Então o beijou com possessividade, mal dando brecha pra ele respirar, suas mãos prendendo a do jovem na parede.

Sentira um grande susto com o ataque repentino do ruivo. Não podia se mexer, pois o corpo e as mãos de Aya o seguravam, prensando-o de encontro à parede. Não podia ter reação alguma, mas mesmo assim tentava soltar os braços, que eram segurados com força.

Aya continuava aquele beijo selvagem, enquanto prensava mais ainda o corpo do moreno na parede. Ele então mordiscou os lábios carnudos do jogador e separou dele, falando num tom rouco e baixo bem próximo ainda do outro.

- Lição número um...não ria do meu método...você pode se arrepender... – e dizendo isso colocou uma das suas pernas entre as do moreno, deixando-o imobilizado na parede.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Ken voltou a imaginar a cena.

- Mas, Aya...não é minha culpa se é extremamente engraçado imaginar você com um lencinho na cabeça, assando biscoitos e quando eles queimam, você fala "SHINE" e fica com aquele olhar de morteÉ muito hilário, não dá para não rir! – ele voltou a gargalhar com aquela idéia.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e sua perna entre as do jogador encostaram-se no membro coberto pelo ínfimo short do outro, fazendo o moreno estremecer. O espadachim começou então a chupar o pescoço do outro com voracidade enquanto seu joelho massageava o membro de Ken.

- Ah! – Ken deixou escapar um gemido alto, de surpresa ao sentir o joelho do espadachim tocando naquele lugar, e massageando-o – Uhn...Aya...o que...o que está fazendo? – estava tão gostoso sentir todos aqueles impulsos sendo mandados para seu membro, fazendo-o ficar em completa ereção.

- Hun... – Aya deu um sorriso malicioso – estou começando a aplicar meu método em você...acha que agüenta a lição... – ele chegou perto do ouvido do jovem e sussurrou de forma erótica – Ken? – e então mordiscou o lóbulo sem parar de massagear o membro agora enrijecido.

- Hun... – estava sentindo a face queimar e ficar extremamente rubra – Eu posso...tentar...Fujimiya-sensei...anh...você vai ser muito rígido...se eu não fizer meu dever de casa? – fazia um olhar inocente para o ruivo.

- Eu posso ser muito severo...e rígido... - disse o outro tirando a perna e encostando agora seu corpo, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. Ele começou a sussurrar, sempre naquele tom de voz erótico enquanto dava pequenas mordiscadas na boca de Ken – Você vai me obedecer...Ken? Assim podemos começar nossa lição...na cama...

- Hun...não sei...eu nunca fui...um aluno exemplo... – dizendo isso, Ken mordiscou o lábio do ruivo dessa vez – E se...eu for desobediente...você vai me por de castigo...Fujimiya-sensei? – passou a língua pelo próprio lábio inferior, mordendo-o logo em seguida, olhando com desejo para o ruivo.

Aya apenas deu um beijo quente no outro enquanto tirava-o da parede. Sem que o outro desse conta, o ruivo jogou-o na cama e subiu em cima dele.

- Você é muito mal criado Hidaka Ken...vou ter que castig�-lo... – e dizendo isso ele pegou um pedaço de seda negra do chão e começou a amarrar uma das mãos do moreno na cabeceira da cama, beijando-o enquanto isso.

- Hum...realmente...você é muito rígido, Fujimiya-sensei...você não vai me passar a segunda lição? – olhou para o rosto do ruivo, expressando tudo o que queria – Só que me ensine bem direitinho, porque eu nunca mais quero esquecer...

- Eu vou...você não vai se esquecer... – ele terminou de amarrar uma das mãos e então amarrou a outra.

Terminando ele ficou de joelhos na cama olhando o outro com fome, um olhar extremamente predatório na sua íris violeta. Então ele pegou um tubo do chão.

- Você se lembra de me ver olhando fixamente pra geladeira mais cedo...é que eu tive ótimas idéias pra isso... – terminou mostrando o spray de chantilly na mão. Ele então espirrou um pouco no umbigo do outro, sentindo-o retesar.

- Hum...eu vi...depois, se você quiser eu te ensino a economizar a luz...hun... – o contato da espuma gelada fez com que Ken estremecesse todo. E não pôde deixar de soltar um gemido – Hum...sensei...é a hora do lanche, por acaso?

Aya lambeu o creme branco, enfiando a língua no buraquinho, ouvindo o outro gemer com satisfação.

- Você me deixa com fome Hidaka Ken... – então tirou o short que o outro usava, espirrando chantilly na ereção do moreno – vou devora-lo inteiro...mas você só vai se satisfazer quando eu quiser...esse será seu castigo...

- Hum...sensei... – se contorceu ao sentir Aya lambendo o creme em seu falo, fazendo-o contorcer e puxar as amarras, fazendo-as apertarem em seu pulso – você não gosta de meninos maus? Ahn...

- Só daqueles que eu posso castigar... – disse o ruivo com o sorriso predatório no rosto, suas mãos arranhando levemente o abdome definido enquanto ele lambia sem pressa a ereção cheia de chantilly e um pouco do liquido que já escorria da ponta.

- Hum...então, vai me castigar até quando? – gemia e contorcia mais, devidos aos arranhões que Aya fazia em seu abdômen e sua língua acariciando seu membro, deixando-o louco de tesão.

- Até quando eu ouvi-lo gritar de prazer...implorando para fodê-lo sem perdão... – sibilou saindo de cima do outro abruptamente e começando a tirar a calça que usava lentamente, só para provocar o outro.

Ken olhava o ruivo começando a despir-se. Ele era realmente lindo, aquela pele alva, que contrastava bastante com a sua, que era morena. Ele desejava Aya mais que tudo.

- Aya...sensei...você é realmente...lindo... – não tirava os olhos de ruivo um só segundo, nem mesmo queria piscar.

Ele despiu-se completamente e pegou sua ereção em mãos, bombeando-a lentamente, vendo o outro lamber os lábios.

- Isso daqui pode ser só seu... – disse num tom rouco enquanto se masturbava na frente do outro que gemia baixo.

- Só meu? E o que...que eu tenho que fazer? – olhava cheio de tesão para aquele ruivo tão gostoso à sua frente, passando vontade enquanto masturbava o próprio membro diante de seus olhos.

- Ser bem...obediente. – sibilou Aya enquanto se aproximava, passando seus dedos lambuzados de sua própria semente pelos lábios do jogador – e prometo que poderá provar...

- Hum...eu vou tentar...mas eu quero que você continue rígido comigo...sensei – concordou o jogador em obedecer ao "sensei".

- Você aprende rápido...Hidaka... – sibilou o ruivo sentando em cima do estômago do moreno enquanto pegava o chantilly e espirrava nos mamilos já duros de tesão do jogador.

- Só quando me é conveniente... – o jogador olhava com desejo para Aya, enquanto deixava um sorriso extremamente perverso estampado no rosto.

- Uhn... – Aya abaixou-se para lamber o creme branco dos mamilos do outro, numa tortura lenta e agonizante, uma das suas mãos descendo para bombear a ereção do moreno.

- Ah! Sensei...você vai me comer todo com chantilly? O que você quer fazer comigo? Me conta...eu quero saber... – Ken queria ouvir tudo o que Aya pretendia fazer com seu corpo indefeso, parecia ficar mais excitado com as palavras do espadachim, ditas de forma obscenas.

- Pretendo de devorar inteiro...morder e chupar cada pedaço seu... – enquanto falava, Aya ia descendo com a boca pelo abdome do jogador – Até você implorar para que te foda com força...e eu farei isso: vou te comer de uma maneira que você não possa sentar direito por um bom tempo...para que todos saibam a quem você pertence...Ken.

- Ahn...isso... – Ken soltou um gemido, tamanha a excitação que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca do espadachim, enquanto apertava mais as tiras de negras que pendiam seus pulsos.

Só aquelas palavras de Aya eram capazes de fazê-lo gozar, sentiu o membro ficar mais duro ainda e um líquido começar a escorrer.

- Aya...você vai me fazer gozar só com as suas palavras...hum...

- Mesmo? Uhn...eu ainda vou fazê-lo gozar muito antes que a noite acabe... – sussurrou ruivo enquanto enfiava a língua no umbigo do outro, sentindo-o tremer de prazer. Ele começava fazer o ritmo que logo faria como o moreno, enfiando a língua e tirando-a.

- Ah! Aya...isso... – Ken sentia o pulso se apertar mais no tecido, estava ficando louco de tesão, se contorcendo na cama, sentindo o espadachim enfiar a língua em seu umbigo, deixando-o mais excitado do que poderia ficar.

- Você é um bom aluno...Ken... – sussurrou de forma rouca e erótica o ruivo enquanto chupava a parte interna das coxas do outro, evitando a parte que o jogador mais precisava de alívio. Enquanto isso suas mãos apertavam e sentiam as coxas do moreno.

- Oh! Por deus...Aya! Isso...é muito bom... – o atleta sentia que a qualquer momento acabaria rasgando aquele tecido que lhe prendia, tamanha era a força que puxava suas mãos, enquanto se contorcia todo pelos toques do espadachim, que o enlouquecia, deixando-o em uma condição deplorável.

Aya continuou beijando e chupando as coxas do outro, como disse que faria, enquanto sua mão alcançou a ereção do moreno, bombeando lentamente.

- Hum...Aya...

- Ahn... - Ken parecia não agüentar mais tanto prazer, só as palavras de Aya já o deixaram quase completamente em êxtase, sentir aquelas mãos acariciando sua protuberância era uma tortura, que o estava deixando completamente louco – Por favor...A-ya...eu quero sentir você...onegai...

- Ainda não... – sibilou o ruivo enquanto passava a língua pelo membro enrijecido para depois lamber a cabeça, sentindo o gosto do líquido que já escorria pela ponta, suas mãos começando a apertar a bunda durinha e torneada do moreno.

- Aya...por favor...ah! Pelo menos...o dedo...onegai... – o jogador choramingava implorando para sentir pelo menos o dedo de Aya em seu interior, sua entrada pedia para ser penetrada, enquanto sentia o outro torturar seu membro.

Aya sorriu de forma predatória. A lição ia ser muito severa! Ele começou a engolir um pouco mais da ereção do outro, enquanto suas mãos apertavam ainda a bunda do moreno, separando-as, passando seus dedos pela fenda, só provocando-o.

- Ah! Aya... – o corpo do jogador estava completamente suado e este implorava para que o espadachim o fodesse. Ken sentia uma dor fina em seu baixo ventre, devido às provocações de Aya – Hum...Fujimiya-sensei...você é...muito...severo mesmo...ah!

Pobre Ken. Nem liberdade para movimentar ele tinha, já que seus pulsos estavam presos à cama, e só lhe restava ficar naquela posição, esperando que seu rígido sensei fosse generoso.

Aya começou a esfregar um dedo na entrada do outro, sem penetra-lo, enquanto chupava-o vigorosamente...e se deliciava com os gemidos altos que o moreninho dava.

Ken começava a mover seu quadril, tentando aumentar a velocidade com a qual Aya o chupava, enquanto continuava implorando para seu "sensei" penetr�-lo e fodê-lo até que desmaiasse.

- Aya...eu preciso...me foda...me deixe desmaiado...de tanto cansaço...ahn...

Aya chupava com gosto, deliciado com o moreno, que o deixava cada vez mais excitado só de falar aquelas palavras. Ele começou a esfregar o dedo na entrada com mais força, penetrando-o muito levemente.

Ken sentia-se desesperado, queria logo Aya, queria senti-lo dentro de si, mas o ruivo estava se deliciando com sua situação deplorável e seria humilhante, se não fosse tão delicioso.

- Hum...A-ya... – ele gemia e a tortura parecia se tornar pior, quanto mais desesperado ficava por toques mais ousados e...profundos.

O ruivo o penetrou com mais força, chupando-o cada vez mais vigorosamente. Queria vê-lo gritar de forma que alertasse meio quarteirão a sua volta. Então ele tocou na próstata do jogador.

- Ah! – Ken arfou de prazer e gemeu alto, mas aquele ataque não fora suficiente para fazê-lo gritar – Mais...ahn...mais...Ay-a... – pedia por mais daqueles toques que o fariam gozar.

O espadachim deu o que o moreno pedia, esfregando seu dedo na próstata por vezes seguida, enquanto lambia a chupava com gosto a ereção em sua boca, sua outra mão subindo para beliscar um dos mamilos do jogador. Ele fazia tudo isso encarando o moreno fixamente, demonstrando o quanto estava excitado pelo olhar ametista.

- Aaaaaaaahn...ah! AYA! Ah! – gemeu longamente seguido por um grito, gozou na boca do espadachim. Arfando e respirando com dificuldade, seu coração batendo completamente descompassado. Sua visão ficara completamente enevoada, enquanto todo o seu corpo se contraía e sua entrada puxava involuntariamente o dedo de Aya mais para seu interior, apertando-o. Ken ainda gemia, completamente suado.

Aya gemeu baixo enquanto engolia o líquido com gosto. Ele retirou o dedo lentamente do interior do outro enquanto terminava de limpar o membro do jogador. Então começou a lamber a cabeça, ganhando um gemido fraco do moreninho. Chupou a parte interna de uma das coxas dele, indo em direção a entradinha que pulsava, suas mãos separando ainda mais as pernas do moreno.

Ken respirava ofegante, conseguindo voltar ao normal aos poucos. Tentava normalizar a respiração, suspirando algumas vezes e gemendo com os chupões que Aya dava em suas coxas. Sentia suas pernas serem mais abertas e aos poucos ia dobrando-as, deixando sua área mais íntima a mostra, completamente sem defesa para os ataques do ruivo.

- Você ainda tem muito que gozar esta noite Ken... – sibilou Aya num tom rouco e safado enquanto lambia a entrada de Ken, penetrando-a com a língua.

- Hum... – tudo que o espadachim recebeu em troca foi um gemido do atleta, que já não sabia mais o que falar, além de pedir. Apenas gemia, enquanto sentia, aquela língua quente e macia invadindo-o – Ahn...mais...mais...

Aya apertava as coxas torneadas enquanto lambia com gosto a entrada piscante, lubrificando-a para algo que faria logo. Queria ver o moreno gritar e implorar por seu membro bem fundo.

- Aya...por favor... – o jogador choramingava. Sentia o corpo se retesar mais e mais com aquela língua atrevida lambendo sua entrada, penetrando-a.

Ele deu uma lambida mais forte e subiu beijando o corpo do jogador enquanto murmurava:

- Quero vê-lo excitado de novo...de pau duro me esperando pra fode-lo com força...

- Hum... – ele gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo, chegando ao seu membro, fazendo-o ficar semi-ereto – Hum...Fujimiya...sensei...ahn... – Aya não sabia o que aquelas palavras causavam no corpo do jogador, fazia-o ficar quente, seu sangue quase entrava em ebulição – fala mais...fala mais...Aya...

- Uhn...enquanto eu vou comê-lo com gosto...vou chupar seu pescoço como um vampiro...quero vê-lo gritar enquanto eu marco posse no seu corpo...Ken... – sibilou Aya chupando um dos mamilos e depois beijando de leve o pescoço do outro. Isso fazia com que seu membro esfregasse de leve nas coxas do moreno, perto da sua entrada.

- Hum... – o membro de Ken ficara em completa ereção – Aya...me fode...do jeito...que você falou...ahn...e muito mais...onegai...

- Eu vou...eu vou com certeza... – murmurou Aya com a voz carregada de desejo enquanto esfregava seu membro na entrada do moreno, espalhando o líquido que já saía da sua ponta, enquanto sua boca dava um beijo profundo no jogador, localizando todos os pontos erógenos da boca carnuda do jovem.

Ken gemia entre o beijo, sentindo o membro de Aya sendo esfregado em sua entrada. Deliciava-se com aquilo, logo teria ele completamente dentro de seu corpo.

Não agüentando mais, Aya começou a penetra-lo, sentindo as paredes acariciarem seu membro. Ele soltou um grunhido selvagem, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam os quadris de Ken, tamanha força com que o ruivo o segurava. Ele continuava a beija-lo com fome.

- Ah! – o atleta arfou ao sentir o membro grosso de Aya adentrando em seu corpo, sentia-se rasgado, mas a sensação era maravilhosa, completamente indescritível.

Ele entrou até o fim. Então encarou o outro com um brilho de luxúria nos olhos.

- Agora...você é só meu...Hidaka Ken... – e com isso, saiu quase completamente para entrar com tudo, tocando na próstata do moreno, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Aaaaaaahn... – gemeu longamente com a forma violenta com a qual Aya se arremeteu em seu corpo – Hum...me faça...gritar...Aya... – sussurrou e gemeu com os ataques do ruivo em seu pescoço.

- Vou fazê-lo...perder a voz...uhn...Ken... – disse gemendo o ruivo enquanto abria mais as pernas do outro e começou a estoca-lo com força, sentindo a cama se movimentar com eles. Seus corpos iam pra frente e pra trás com a força.

- Ah! AYA! – Ken gritava cada vez mais alto, sentindo Aya ir mais e mais fundo em seu corpo, acabando com qualquer resistência, fodendo-o com violência, que além de um pouco de dor, lhe causava um imenso prazer. Ele demonstrava com seus gritos e mordendo o ombro de Aya de vez em quando. Sentia-se enlouquecer cada vez mais – MAIS! AHN...MAIS FUNDO! AYA! AH!

- Ahn...você é...delicioso Ken... – sussurrava num tom obsceno o ruivo no ouvido do outro enquanto o fodia com força e rapidez, tocando em todos seus pontos sensíveis. Ele então começou a chupar a morder o pescoço do moreno, como disse que faria.

O prazer parecia ser triplicado a cada instante que sentia o espadachim tocando seu interior cada vez mais fundo, só gritar e se contorcer parecia não ser o suficiente para exteriorizar todo seu prazer. Podia ouvir claramente a cabeceira de sua cama batendo na parede, com mais e mais força. A cama rangia e parecia estar a ponto de quebrar, mas não se importava, poderia dormir na cama do ruivo se isso acontecesse. Gemeu mais, sua voz estava falhando do tanto que gritara. Com certeza os outros companheiros ouviam a forma selvagem com a qual Aya o possuía e essa possibilidade o deixava mais louco de tesão. A fricção provocando seu membro, bombeando.

Aya passava as mãos pelas coxas torneadas do moreno, apertando-as com possessividade enquanto estocava-o, sentindo cada vez mais prazer. Seus corpos colados enquanto ele deixava marcas vermelhas em toda a extensão do pescoço do moreninho, deliciado ao ouvir os gritos do outro.

- AH! – seu membro já começava a deixar escapar o líquido pré-gozo de sua fendinha. Mas não queria gozar naquele momento, queria que fosse junto com Aya. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentisse o líquido quente do ruivo em seu interior, ele deixasse o seu melar ambos os corpos – AYA! AH! ISSO!

Aya sentia que estava quase alcançando seu limite. Suas estocadas ficando mais urgentes e fundas, como se ele quisesse se fundir no corpo do moreno. Ele atacou a boca carnuda do jovem, mordendo seus lábios e lambendo-os, para depois beija-los.

- AYA! GOZA COMIGO! AH! – Ken gritava, gemia e sentia seu baixo ventre formigar cada vez mais. Logo já não continha seu líquido começava a sair, melando ambos os corpos, deixando-os mais grudentos.

- Ahnnn...KEN! – um grito selvagem, possessivo escapou da garganta do ruivo enquanto ele inundava o interior do moreno com seu líquido quente, marcando posse no corpo do jogador.

Ele começou a tirar as amarras que prendiam as mãos do moreninho enquanto beijava-o com fome, como se ele dependesse disso pra viver. Seus quadris não paravam de penetra-lo mesmo depois do orgasmo avassalador que tivera, só que agora os movimentos eram mais lentos.

Ken arfava e sua respiração estava completamente ofegante. Sua voz estava rouca, mas ainda teve a cara de pau para falar com o ruivo.

- Ainda...não...estou des-maiado...sen-sei...

Ótimo...porque ainda não acabei com você...Hidaka... – sibilou o ruivo, sentindo seu membro pulsar ao ouvir o atrevimento na voz do jogador. Ele ainda estava dentro do moreninho.

Ele começou a passar os dedos pelo líquido que grudava no corpo de ambos. Então encostou seus dedos lambuzados na boca do jovem, fazendo-o lamber sua própria semente.

Ken segurou a mão do ruivo, começando a chupar seus dedos de forma devassa. Enquanto olhava com luxúria para o ruivo. Inverteu as posições ficando por cima.

- Posso tentar te mostrar, o que eu aprendi...sensei? – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, logo lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha – Ou você ainda quer me ensinar mais?

- Me cavalgue...ahn Ken... – sussurrou o ruivo, arqueando as costas da cama, penetrando o outro mais fundo. Ele capturou os lábios do outro num beijo intenso, como se quisesse sugar a alma do jogador.

Ken começou a rebolar lentamente sobre o pau de Aya enquanto levava a mão do ruivo até sua boca, mordendo e chupando o dedo médio do espadachim, como se este fosse o pau de Aya, invadindo sua boca. Logo começou a se movimentar mais rápido, enquanto gemia para que só o ruivo ouvisse.

Aya gemeu sentindo o corpo de Ken sobre o seu, cavalgando-o como se fossem animais selvagens. Ele pegou o membro semi-ereto do jogador em mãos, e começou a manipula-lo.

Ken apertava seu canal em volta do pênis de Aya, ouvindo este soltar um gemido. Então ele continuou a fazer isso enquanto cavalgava cada vez mais rápido e apertava o membro do ruivo com seu canal.

Aya levantou-se da cama, ficando meio sentado e então com as mãos separou as nádegas do jogador, penetrando-o mais profundamente, sentindo o outro sentar em cima da sua ereção com mais necessidade. Ele começou a beijar um dos mamilos do moreninho.

- Ahn... – Ken voltava a exteriorizar gemidos cada vez mais altos. Logo estava gritando novamente. Mas agora tinha suas mãos livres, e estas arranhavam com força, marcando as costas alvas – Isso Aya...morde eles... – pedia para que Aya mordesse seus mamilos, que logo estavam rígidos.

Aya mordia e chupava os dois alternadamente, deixando-os vermelhos, os dois corpos colados faziam com que ele sentisse o membro ereto do moreno esfregando no seu estômago.

Ken movia-se mais rápido ainda apertando mais aquele membro gostoso em sua entrada. Queria enlouquecer Aya, assim como ele havia feito consigo agora a pouco.

- Aya...ahn...eu...quero...ouvir você gemer...só para mim...

- Ahn...Keen...esses gemidos...sempre... – Aya mal conseguia falar devido ao prazer de foder Ken novamente – sempre...foram seus...ahn... – ele estava intoxicado, viciado pelo corpo do moreninho. Ele desceu com um dos dedos pela espinha das costas do jogador, sentindo-o estremecer e se mexer mais rápido.

- Isso...Aya...me toque...me toque mais... – gemia mais, mexia-se mais. Aya o enlouquecia, queria subir ao céu novamente, cavalgando mais forte, fazendo a cama voltar a ranger – Aya...me come...de outro jeito... – pediu mostrando intensa luxúria nos olhos.

- Como...você quer? – perguntou o ruivo, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do moreninho.

Sem responder, Ken saiu de cima do ruivo, segurou a cabeceira da cama e empinou sua bunda, deixando tudo a mostra para o ruivo.

- Assim...Aya...você de joelhos metendo bem fundo dentro de mim...

O espadachim lambeu os lábios e ouviu o moreno dar um gemido necessitado, convidando-o. Ele se aproximou e guiou seu membro até aquela entrada que já estava inundada com seu sêmen.

- Quer que eu o possua...como um animal...Ken...é isso que você gosta...não é? – sibilou no ouvido do outro enquanto entrava naquele corpo, já estocando-o com firmeza, suas mãos segurando-o pela cintura.

- Isso...Aya...assim...com força...ahn... – realmente, Ken amava ser comido da forma selvagem que apenas Aya sabia fazer – Aya...hum...ah!

- Uhn...você realmente...é muito delicioso...Ken... – disse Aya num tom erótico no ouvido do outro enquanto estocava-o com força, daquele jeito que descobrira que Ken gostava.

- Aya...agarra com força...meu quadril...e mete mais fundo...ahn... – pedia para o ruivo, adorava ter Aya dentro de si, acabando consigo, deixando-o tonto de prazer – Ahn...meu Deus devasso...ahn...

- Ahn...Ken...meu...só meu... – Aya agarrou-o pelos quadris, quase afundando a unha na pele macia enquanto aumentava a força e a velocidade das estocadas, a cama batendo com força na parede, sua boca percorrendo o pescoço já sensível das marcas deixadas antes, sentindo os choques elétricos percorrerem o corpo do moreno.

- Ahn! ISSO! AYA! AHN! MAIS FORTE! AHN! – Ken gritava e logo ouviram mais um estalo vindo da cama. Era um pedaço da madeira do estrado, que já havia se quebrado.

Aquilo só fez o ruivo gemer enquanto metia com força dentro do moreninho. Uma de suas mãos pegou a ereção do jogador nas mãos, bombeando no ritmo das suas estocadas. Ele beijou a nuca do jovem, deixando marcas suas pelo corpo inteiro do outro.

Mais outros estalos foram ouvidos. Mas Ken não dava importância, continuava se deliciando com o pau de Aya em seu interior.

- Ahn...AYA! AH! – as macias mãos do ruivo acariciando seu falo, que já estava úmido devido aos orgasmos anteriores, o deixavam com muito mais tesão – MAIS! MAIS FUNDO! AHN!

Ele atingia o moreno cada vez mais fundo, tocando sua próstata todas às vezes, sua mão deslizando pelo membro enrijecido, espalhando com o polegar o líquido que saia da ponta. Sua boca mordendo seu ombro. Ken teria que usar blusa de gola alta quando eles acabassem.

Ken já estava quase l�, com certeza gozaria pela terceira vez.

- AH! MAIS! MAIS AYA! ISSO! ME FODE BEM GOSTOSO! AH! – sentia novamente a poderosa sensação de êxtase apoderar-se de seu corpo, e novamente, ouvia-se mais um estalo, vindo da cama.

Ken apertava suas mãos na cabeceira, os nós das juntas de seus dedos ficavam completamente esbranquiçados. E logo o jato de seu sêmen atingiu a parede e a cabeceira sujando-as.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AYA! Ah! – gozara pela terceira vez.

- Ahn...Ken... – grunhiu o ruivo, inundando novamente o interior do jogador com seu líquido viscoso, fazendo com que um pouco dele escorresse pela coxa do moreninho.

Foi quando perceberam um estalo mais forte da cama. E ela se quebrando, levando os dois juntos com ela ao chão. Por sorte o colchão amortecera a queda.

Ken agarrou-se ao ruivo, beijando-o com carinho. Mas assim que o soltou, teve um ataque de riso.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir.

Não conseguindo se conter o ruivo riu também, enquanto virava o outro de frente pra ele, beijando-o com doçura pela primeira vez na noite.

- Hum...eu te amo...Aya... – dizendo isso, empurrou o ruivo fazendo-o cair sentado sobre o colchão – E agora...você quebrou minha cama...eu não durmo no chão e muito menos no sofá...eu só durmo com você... – olhou fundo nos olhos violeta de seu amado, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Você não precisa de uma cama nova... – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto levantava para beija-lo – Você dorme comigo a partir de agora...você é só meu esqueceu... – sussurrou Aya de lábios colados ao do outro enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas do jogador – Eu também te amo...

Ken sorriu com paixão para o espadachim.

- Hum...Aya...se você continuar acariciando minhas costas assim...eu vou acabar querendo mais... – sussurrou manhoso de encontro ao ouvido do ruivo.

- Uhn... – um sorriso de pura malícia estampou as faces do ruivo – pelo menos não precisamos ficar preocupados se a cama vai quebrar ou não... – disse enquanto descia a mão e agora acariciava a bunda durinha do moreno.

- Hum... – Ken já gemia só de sentir Aya tocar sua bunda daquela forma. Depois da segunda transa, seu corpo ficara completamente sensível a qualquer tipo de toque.

O ruivo continuou acariciando aquela bunda gostosa, apertando-a de vez em quando, como se estivesse mimando um gatinho manhoso. Seus lábios lambiam as bochechas de Ken e davam pequenos beijos antes deles chegarem aos lábios carnudos do outro. O moreno só gemia recostado em seu peito.

Ken beijava profundamente aquela boca deliciosa de Aya. Mordiscava aqueles pálidos lábios, deixando-os corados.

- Hum...Aya...nós somos insaciáveis... – abraçava o ruivo, passando a beij�-lo com fúria.

O espadachim aceitou o beijo, duelando com a língua do outro num beijo erótico e enlouquecedor, suas mãos apertando com força a bunda do outro enquanto um dedo percorria a fenda úmida das transas anteriores.

- Eu tenho cada vez mais fome de você...Ken... – sibilou o ruivo quando se separaram para recuperar o ar, logo se beijando de novo.

O corpo de Ken se estremeceu com o toque de Aya naquela região. Já devia estar acostumado, mas parecia que o ruivo tinha o poder de passar uma energia nova, completamente diferente a cada toque. Gemeu entre o beijo que compartilhavam.

- Sensei...então...essa será a quarta lição de hoje? – perguntou com uma voz que tentava passar inocência, mas seu olhar transparecia luxúria e desejo.

- Ahn...será a lição que eu mais quero ver nesse momento... – ele fez com que o moreno levantasse, ficando de joelhos no colchão. Ele então se afastou para o outro lado do colchão e disse numa voz rouca – Quero vê-lo se tocar...meu Ken.

- Hum... – o atleta levou o próprio dedo a boca, começando a chup�-lo, imitando perfeitamente os movimentos de um boquete. Enquanto sua outra mão percorria por seu próprio corpo. Ele apertava um mamilo entre os próprios dedos, gemendo e olhando para o ruivo com seus olhos carregados de puro prazer, enquanto sorria-lhe com devassidão.

Aya gemeu baixo ante a provocação do outro, seu membro endurecendo a cada gemido que Ken provocava em si próprio.

- Isso...se toque...quero vê-lo enlouquecer...

Ele continuava. Descia a mãos até seu membro já desperto, começando a brincar com ele, bombeando-o lentamente, fazendo-o crescer mais em sua própria mãos. Passava o polegar na cabecinha, de onde saía o líquido da minúscula fenda e levava até a boca lambendo seu dedo.

- Saboroso... – sussurrou. Continuou bombeando-o, enquanto gemia aumentando o ritmo, levando o dedo molhado com sua própria saliva à sua entrada, que já não oferecia nenhuma resistência.

- Ahn...isso... – gemeu Aya, deliciado com a cena erótica que estava assistindo. Ele levou uma das mãos ao membro já enrijecido, bombeando lentamente – Me fale...o que você está sentindo...un...Ken...

- Hum...é delicioso...Aya...ahn... – começou a mover seu próprio dedo em sua entrada simulando uma penetração. Ficou de quatro, de costas para Aya, para que este visse seu dedo sumindo dentro daquele canal quente e apertado.

- Ahn...Ken...ah... – gemeu, vendo aquele dedo sumindo dentro daquela entrada que era só sua. Ele movimentou sua mão um pouco mais rápido – Geme pra mim...meu Ken...

Ken se masturbava cada vez mais rápido.

- Ahn...Aya...ah! – enfiava um segundo dedo em sua própria entrada, deixando que o ruivo visse agora dois dedos entrando, invadindo aquele buraquinho que era todo seu – Hum...que delícia...ah!

Aya gemeu mais alto. Ken era deliciosamente pervertido! O moreninho continuava com aquilo. Sua sensibilidade à flor da pele não agüentaria mais.

- AH! AYA! AH! Aaaaaaaanh! – com um gemido mais longo, gozava pela quarta vez naquela noite.

Aya jogou a cabeça pra trás gemendo, enquanto gozava, jatos de sêmen sujando os lençóis do colchão. Ver Ken se tocando pra ele era erótico demais!

Ken desabou no colchão. Suas forças todas haviam o abandonado. Então se virou de frente para o ruivo, deitando em seu colo. Sentiu que o membro do ruivo estava completamente molhado de sêmen, e a mãos deste também. Então olhou para Aya, dando-lhe um sorriso. Pegou o membro do ruivo, começando a lambê-lo, limpando-o, sentindo o gosto do orgasmo de Aya.

Logo percebera que o membro de Aya já estava em completa ereção. O jogador começou a lambê-lo da cabeça até a base. Depois subiu, circulando a cabeça do falo do espadachim com a língua, passando de leve os dentes sobre aquela cabecinha rosada, ouvindo-o gemer. Logo colocou todo aquele membro em sua boca, começando a mover a cabeça, chupando-o com destreza.

- Ahn Deus! Ken... – gemeu o ruivo com abandono, enquanto empurrava seu quadril, fodendo a boca do moreno, suas mãos segurando nos cachos castanhos.

Ken sentiu-se incentivado a continuar. Sentia Aya mover os quadris e o pênis do ruivo alcançar sua garganta. Ken gemia fazendo o pau de Aya estremecer em sua boca, enquanto ele o chupava com voracidade.

Aya gemia alto, sentindo as vibrações dos gemidos de Ken estimularem sua ereção. Ele então o forçou a parar antes que alcançasse o clímax de novo.

- Eu quero estar dentro de você...meu Siberian...

- Ahn... – o moreno gemeu ante as palavras do ruivo. Logo ficara excitado – Mesmo? Como você me quer? – perguntou ao ruivo com uma voz sexy, nem parecia o jogador acabado de agora a pouco, que desabara no colchão.

Aya encostou-se na parede e abriu as pernas, sua ereção pingando.

- Você ainda não terminou de me cavalgar... – sussurrou num tom erótico, olhando diretamente na íris verde do outro.

O jogador sorriu para o ruivo, engatinhando. Beijou a ponta do falo do ruivo e logo em seguida lambeu os próprios lábios. Levantou-se e foi sentando-se no colo do ruivo, de frente para ele, sem quebrar o contato visual. Sentia suas carnes cederem àquele membro pela terceira vez naquela noite. Começou a rebolar em um ritmo lento. Bem lento...provocar o ruivo seria uma boa idéia.

- Uhn...adoro sentir cada milímetro do meu pau entrando em você...Ken... – gemeu o ruivo segurando na cintura do outro e beijando-o lentamente, sem fechar os olhos, ainda o encarando com luxúria.

- E eu adoro fazer seu pau sumir dentro de mim... – respondeu o moreninho ainda se movendo de forma lenta, quase parando. Voltou a beijar o ruivo, provocando-o. Queria pagar na mesma moeda a tortura deliciosa que o espadachim havia feito mais cedo.

- Uhn...Ken – gemeu, percebendo o que o outro queria fazer. Ele então começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, sabendo ser um dos pontos sensíveis do moreninho, enquanto erguia os quadris, tocando-o na próstata de surpresa.

- Ah! Aya...seu trapaceiro... – gemeu ao sentir o ruivo tocar sua próstata de novo – É assimé! Você vai ver então!

Começou a se mover rápido, apertando o membro de Aya em sua entrada, contraíndo-a voluntariamente.

É assim que vc queré!

Aya riu meio gemendo quando sentiu os movimentos mais rápidos do moreno.

- Quero senti-lo por inteiro...eu disse que o faria gozar até desmaiar...e não conseguir se sentar por um tempo...

- AH! Tinha me esquecido... – movia-se cada vez mais rápido sentindo aquele membro grosso em seu interior...em várias direções, subia e descia daquele falo tão delicioso – Hum...Aya...ah!

- Gosta...de me ter dentro de você não...é? – sibilou o espadachim enquanto começava a masturbar Ken no mesmo ritmo do sobe e desce que ele fazia.

- Eu amo...ahn...cada centímetro...desse seu pau enterrado bem fundo dentro de mim...ah! – continuava movendo-se, queria deixar Aya louco de tesão.

- Ahn...Keeen... – grunhia Aya quase chegando ao clímax. Aquele corpo apertado era o paraíso!

Ken movia-se mais rápido. Sentia mais uma vez aquela sensação se apossar de seu corpo. Seu baixo ventre voltava a formigar e seu corpo começava a estremecer. O moreninho sentia os espasmos e começava a expelir o líquido quente e esbranquiçado, contraindo o seu canal e apertando o membro de Aya em seu interior, puxando-o para dentro.

- Ahn... – Aya gemeu sentindo seu membro pulsar a expelir jatos de sêmen novamente no interior de Ken, enquanto ele beijava-o com sofreguidão, mexendo-se até sentir seu membro amolecer.

Ken ainda se movia um pouco sobre o corpo de Aya, enquanto sentia o pênis flácido do outro em seu interior.

- Ahn...Aya...

- Você é...muito gostoso Ken... – sibilou o ruivo deitando o moreno meio cansado no colchão, enquanto o beijava languidamente. Saiu do interior dele e abriu os braços para que o outro pudesse encostar-se nele.

Ken encostou-se em Aya completamente vencido. Realmente havia desmaiado. Assim que se deitou, fechou seus olhos e nada mais viu ou ouviu, nem mesmo sentiu.

Aya abraçou-o possessivamente, enquanto encostava seu queixo no topo da cabeça do moreno, fechando os olhos com sono.

* * *

No domingo seguinte...

Novamente havia chovido de manhã e novamente o campo estava puro lamaçal. As roupas brancas de Ken estavam completamente marrons e suas meias e chuteiras então...sem comentários. Novamente adentrou a casa, que estava silenciosa. "Deja vu", pensou, andando pela casa só de meia, deixando-a tão suja quanto no domingo anterior. Subindo as escadas novamente deu de cara com o ruivo que estreitou os olhos.

- Er...NOSSA! QUANTA SUJEIRA! – fingiu-se surpreso – Ahn...sensei...acho que você vai ter que me passar aquela lição de novo...acho que eu acabei me esquecendo...

O ruivo deu um sorriso predatório que sabia o quanto excitava o outro.

- Cinco minutos e eu quero vê-lo no quarto...Hidaka Ken...

- Ahn...cinco minutos? Mas eu tenho que tomar um banho...Fujimiya-sensei... – olhou para o ruivo com uma cara inocente.

Aya chegou perto do outro e lambeu os lábios de forma sugestiva.

- Acho que você quer castigado novamente...

- Ahn...não quer me ajudar a tomar banho Aya? – perguntou começando a levar sua mão para perto do membro do espadachim – Sabe...é que está esfriando e as vezes a água não fica tão quente...

- Uhn...adoro suas sugestões Ken... – disse o ruivo enquanto mordiscava os lábios carnudos do jogador, ambos indo ao banheiro. Que Yoji e Omi arranjassem outro lugar para tomarem banho, pois aquele local estaria ocupado por muito tempo se dependesse deles.

**OWARI**

Está aí! (fogos) Espero que apreciem! Reviews sim?

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
